Since personal computers started to be spread in the 1980's, computer technology, performance and environments have been rapidly developed. In the 1990's, Internet was rapidly spread to various departments of companies and personal life. Therefore, use of computers has been very important in every field throughout the world in the 21st century, and techniques of applying computers to the field of music have been also developed. In particular, technology of music analysis using computer technology and digital signal processing technology has been developed in various viewpoints, but satisfactory results have never been obtained.